Loving my Rival
by yqueenyxotaku
Summary: anyways, just read inside. i'm lazy to write a new summary. :


Loving my Rival

**Hi! Hope you will like this fic I made... I know, I know... I haven't updated yet the other story I made for how many, many CENTURIES! (I'm exaggerating haha lol. I'm bored) I kinda made a mess of it so I decided not to continue that anymore... sigh... I'm very disappointed about it. It's my first fanfic after all… and I'm even hoping that it will turn out great. But then again, it's a mess! Well, can't really blame it to myself though, I was still new to the fanfiction world back then... tsk... I didn't really realized it until now that I was that… immature. . my work is so bizarre… I suck at writing stories, you see. So, I'm telling you, don't you dare read my other story. It's embarrassing. I'm planning on deleting it in my stories but not right now. I'm busy with my projects, plus, I have to defend our stupid investigatory project which I really don't know a thing about from the start…. And right now, I'm typing as fast as I can in order for me to finish this chap ASAP and so I can start doing my school works. So, if you found any typos or what, please bare with it. - yqueeny (trying to kill the boredom)**

**Summary: It's a competition of two opposite person aiming for the top student reward, or at least, one-sided competition. Natsume being the genius but a hottie, Mikan on the other hand, being the nerd and a geek. Again and again, always throwing insults at each other, cursing one another and… what's this…... **_**jealousy? yuck. **_**Tsk2. My summary sucks.. Be careful for possible OOCness.. **

**Disclamation: OMO! I would really love to have gakuen alice as my own manga. **

**I NEED A BETA READER!**

Chapter 1: New classmate; new rival… or not.

_5:30 am_

The sun inst entirely up yet. I'm here in some part of my room. Sitting on a chair, my right hand on the side of my face while my other hand holding a book. Right now I'm reading. Normally I would finish a super thick book within less than an hour. But oh well, since I've got out of books to read, I'm just reading some available books very slowly as I can. So that, I wont be bored _again_ when I already finished this one.

Anyways, I'm Mikan Sakura. Well, well, how to describe myself... ahmm... I'm a very intelligent girl, not really bragging but, I just am. Some people make too much of me, they say I'm a geek. Just a few words for all those people. GET YOUR OWN LIFE… I mean, come on. Me?.. A geek, eh? Puh-lease..Trust me, when I was still five I was overly obsessed with Barbie. I even memorized her songs in the movies, but oh yeah, of course, I'm over with that now. And also, when I was 10 I was deeply in love with Sasuke. And now, well my favourite singer is Taylor Swift, haha.. and oh, also, back then when I figured out that Justin and Selena are officially on, I got really depressed, I didn't ate dinner and breakfast on the following day. I'm not saying I like Justin Beiber but rather I like Selena cause she's so pretty and I don't want her to end up with that Beiber. I mean, there are many guys who are better than him, let's say like David Henrie? (a/n : sorry for all the 'jb and sel loveteam' fans who are reading this.) but, I dunno, I just suddenly realized that fussing about something like that isn't really worth fussing.. so that's it. You still think that I'm a geek eh? A freak? They just don't know the entire me so I think that's the reason why they imagine me like that.

" Mikan, dear. Wake up.. It's 6 already."

I looked at my wall clock. Right. 6 sharp. My mom usually wakes me up at six even though my classes start at 8. Yep. Bizarre. . I say…

I inserted a bookmark on the book and closed it. Placed it in my schoolbag, and after that I made a last glance of myself in the mirror. Hmm. Yea I forgot to tie my hair. So, I tied my hair as usual, pigtails. Wait. I think I'm forgetting something. Ahh! My glasses, right. I wore it, got my things and headed downstairs. Ah yeah, you may be wondering why I'm dress-upped already? Actually I woke up half an hour ago, I really don't know why I got up so early but frequently- no not,scratch that. I mean ALWAYS, when my mom doesn't wake me up in the morning, I always end up waking myself late. Very late. Around 10-11 in the morning. Haha. Sleepy head, eh?

"Morning mom." I said when I already descended the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Mikan! How's sleep?" said mom.

"Pretty." I said looking at the different colored cupcakes she baked I think not too while ago.

"Pretty?" my mom said looking at me with a very questioning look.

"Oh, sorry. I meant the cupcakes, you know. They look delicious. What is it you're asking me again?"

"Oh! Honto ni desu ka? .. They're cute aren't they?" completely ignoring my question. "Look I also baked some cookies with different figures. I have here a flower, a sun… and ahmm. Oh here it is, my masterpiece, my strawberry special flavoured cookie! And I call it MIKAN!" she said very proudly while handing the cookie to me.. A vein popped out of my head when I saw the cookie. It was a pink, round cookie. It has a dark circle in the upper left and right sides, pink chocolate syrup formed the curve just below the dark rounds and a choco syrup formed the curves outside the circle that seemed the 'hair' to me … In general, it looked like me…

Without hesitant I asked, "That's me?" raising my eyebrow…

"Yes" she said beaming.

"I have a pink face?" pointing at her so called masterpiece.

" Oh no, not. Of course not. Its just that I like to flavour it strawberry. But then it turned out pink instead." Sheepishly she said. "try it."

"ooh. So I'm gonna eat myself. Funny." Trying myself to sound humorous.

"Oh come on. Mikan, I worked really hard at it. And I want you to be the one to taste it first."

" I- you know what mom? Its okay. Im not really hungry.. Ill just take some snacks. oh! My article!" I said and hurriedly ascended to the stairs as I took a piece of paper left at the table in my room.

When I got back downstairs I kissed my mom and turned to leave. But before I could get to the main door my mom spoke.

"You sure youre not gonna taste it? Even just a bite?"

"Sure mom," I said. "next time.." I then started pacing to the door a wide smirk on my face. I barely heard mom said "meanie"… I chuckled a bit and shouted. " bye mom!" and then I left.

**-At the school-**

I'm here at the school library. Reading a book. You can consider this location as my hangout place. I like it here you see. I habitually go here when I have nothing to do. Why? Well, obviously, to read… It's still 7:00 so I still have 1 hour free time. Nice.

"Yeah. I know right? He's really hot. I heard he's very intelligent. They say he's top one at his school and he's good at sports too." said the girl with the red hair.

"Oh... I hope he's still single." Said the other girl dreamily.

"Yea. I hope too." then they both giggled. Lunatics aren't they? Jeez. What are they laughing about? Just for a guy? Tsk..

Then the librarian neared them. Both the girls stopped giggling when the librarian cleared her throat. Then she placed her index finger in front of her mouth and then…

"SSSHHHHHH….." and well, you know what happened….

But then still, I wonder who's the guy theyre talking about…

"Ohayo Mikan-chan…" greeted Ana, my friend, when I was about to enter the room. She was in the hallway, probably going to her class. Were not classmates you see.

"ohayo Ana-chan… where's Nonoko?" I asked as I looked everywhere. When Ana was just about to answer, a voice cut her off.

"Hi Mikan..." Nonoko said, my other friend. I think she had just arrived from nowhere. "Good morning!"

"Goo-" Ana cut me off..

"YOU! Where have you been? I was looking all around for you.. !"

"Gomen ne, Ana-chan… I just went to the bathroom. I wasn't able to asked you. Gomen ne for making you worried.." Nonoko said apologetically while bowing countless times.

"hmmmph.. I am NOT worried, okay? Anyway, what took you so long.?"

" ah! I just heard Permy talking with her friends about some new classmate. And I didn't really mind eavesdropping. You know, gossips." She said with a very uninterested look. As if like, it was never new to her. And well, she's right. It _wasn'_t really new, a matter of fact.

"So? What did you get?" looking rather opposite of Nonoko's expression.

"Nothing controversial really. Rare, isnt it? Just talking about some guy named Hyuuga Natsume." Nonoko said, still looking the same.

"Hyuuga. hmm. Must be a hottie. From shouda's mouth right? We all know that she's an intense good-looking guy hunter. He must be really that good enough to reach Shouda's level, or if not, then maybe greater." Saying as if she's a pro-investigator solving a crime.

"Oh, please! Intense, you say? Come on. All the boys she thinks 'hot' or 'cool' is only one point over ten to me. Theyre only good, not good enough, they didn't even levelled my level." I said.

"Mikan, what are you saying? Ryuzaki, permy's ex, he's a very good looking guy." Ana assumed.

"Yeah. I know he is a good-looking guy-"

"so-"

"BUT…" Ana attempted to cut me off but didn't succeed. " he's a brainless, good-for-nothing bastard who just always rely on his looks." I finished.

"ahh.. yeah.. Youre quite right though." Ana agreed.

"then how about Takashi Takumi? Shouda's crush." Nonoko asked.

"Nani? You mean Takashi the idiot? Whoa. Sumire has a crush on that guy? Hah! I cannot believe she has no sense of pride even just a little. Having a crush on a guy who wants every attention by egging everyones car? By bursting a water pipe to get the whole first floor flooded?" I took a deep breath and continued. "and of course, by drawing stuffs and putting a smiley on the principal's face while sleeping? Who wouldn't remember that when the principal almost died when she had an heart attack when she saw her face in the mirror the next thing she woke up!"

Ana sighed. "I do agree that he's handsome but doing stuffs like that. That's so….. thick."

"That's what you call 'stupidity' Ana. I'm thinking that he wants to get a world record by having the most detentions possible. Which is really stupid." I added.

"Yes. Yes. That's true Mikan. But still, we cant deny he got the looks." Nonoko stated. I just shrugged at her comment.

-After some minutes-

" O! HA! YO! MI! NA! SAN!" the whole class covered their ears .. reason? Well, it's just because a certain gay with blond hair was just _shouting_ in front of the class. Which is really weird for him to do when he's already _in front_ of the class. I repeat, **IN FRONT…**

" Lovely to see me?" he asked posing in the front.

"NO!" the class answered or rather, shouted. The blond sweatdropped.

"Now, now. There's no need to be so gloomy. I have a news! A good one in particular. You guys excited?." he said smiling with his usual perkiness.

_Silence…_

"Ahaha. Come on now guys. Do you wanna hear it?"

_Still silent..._

"ahehe .. it seems youre not really excited." He said. It's not because were not really excited but because we kinda knew what is what. And we were still angry at him because of the shouting thingy that almost made us deaf. "Anyways. The news is that you'll have a new classmate!" he continued. His perkiness was back. But still, he failed to surprise us.

_The class was __**still**__ as soundless as ever…_

"Well, Hyuuuga-kun, please come in now." I did a quick glance at Permy and she's looking really wound up. Then I looked at the front door. No sign of anything entering. Is this Narumi just making fun of us? Then I saw a figure entering at the said door. A guy with a perfect figure, tall build, dark hair like the raven's and when I saw his whole face, deep crimson eyes shocked me.

W-wait. That's…. no, please tell me it's not him…oh god.…

C-cou-could it be him?

Then we made eye contact. He smirked.. oh no. really no… the same face, the same eyes, the same smirk!..

There's no doubt… it really is him..

Then a flashback occupied my brain….

-end of chapter 1-

**So? How is it? My apologies if it didn't arrive at you expectations. Gomen ne… I know I have lots of grammar mistakes here. and you're free to correct me out…. **

**Usually when I write some stories, I'm only good at the beginning. And then, I'll lose my interest for the next, and next and so on scenes. Thus, resulting to an incomplete story. Then, I'll have to start another one and so the cycle continues. I'm really, really, really, hoping and wishing that I won't lose my interest in this fanfic. So, in order for me to do that, I need your help. I need some inspirations so.. review-review-review… I love all people who review my fics.. So, if you will review, I'll love you too…! Muwaah! Haha! Love lots!**

**-yqueeny (I love putting smileys everywhere… cant really help it.. just a habit. )**


End file.
